The embodiments herein relate generally to combs used when cutting an individual's hair.
Many barbers and cosmetologists use a technique referred to as scissor over comb hair cutting. This technique requires a user to maneuver a comb in one hand by rotating it forward and downward to comb an individual's hair, and rotating the comb upward to flip the hair up to be cut by a scissor. This downward and upward movement is repeated to comb and cut the hair until a desired hair length is achieved. By repeating this sequence, the user can cut the individual's hair and monitor hair length and placement when in a resting position.
The scissor over comb technique traditionally takes a user several years of practice to become proficient with the procedure. This technique is challenging and inefficient because it is difficult to rotate and control a comb with several fingers in a repetitive motion. In addition, the rotation of the comb with the user's fingers places great stresses on the wrist and hand over time, which often causes the user to suffer injuries or disorders such as tendinitis and/or carpal tunnel syndrome.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a hair comb that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits a user to perform the scissor over comb technique with enhanced efficiency and maintain neutrally aligned hand, wrist and arm positions to reduce the incidence of injuries. There is a further need in the industry for a hair comb that reduces the time required for a user to perform the scissor over comb technique competently.